A Blank Slate
by Curious Calamity
Summary: Blank. Completely blank. A Haze had seemed to settle over her mind, clouding over her true thoughts for eternity. She didn't know where or who she was. She was a blank state in this form, a robot, if you'd will. Maybe she wanted to scream. Maybe she wanted out of this terrible mental confinement? Who knows. She certainly didn't. A part of The Forgotten Souls Surrounding Topaz
**_THIS SPOILS THE FORGOTTEN SOULS. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING THAT PLEASE DO (even though there's only like 4 chapters XD)_**

 ** _I haven't written anything in awhile. Sorry if I'm rusty_**

 ** _But, I'm working on two things after this. One of which being an Opal AU._**

 ** _Woo._**

 ** _Onwards!_**

.

Blank.

Completely blank

A haze had seemed to settle over her mind, clouding over her true thoughts for eternity.

She couldnt think, nor see.

She could only hear.

Who knew that such a sense could mean so much?

She knew she had to follow the orders of "the voice". Yet, she didnt know who it was, or who it could be.

It wasnt like she could think of the voice in that light. But.. it was her beacon in this terrible storm. The only thing that showed she was truly alive.

She couldnt really feel anything(emotionally.) She was a blank slate, a robot, if you will.

Maybe she wanted to scream? Be herself? Who knows. She certaintly doesnt.

She had gone on missions, her only purpose. Thats the only thing shes done in this state thus far. Yet, she couldn't remember anything that had occurred in those days.. It was strange, not being able to comprehend anything.

Until she heard the voices.

There were two of them, different from the usual, authoritive tone she was used to.

She had flinched when she had heard them. She didnt know who they were, or what the feeling meant.

But.. She didnt hate it.

Running, thats what she heard next; the soft pittering of footsteps had echoed along the corridor, clanging against the metal.

She heard a gasp, a sad one.

"Topaz! What did they do to you?!"

She heard the voice once more, a quiet one. She couldnt place it.. It seemed familiar.

Quiet sobs echoed throughtout the room, making Topaz flinch inwardly.

She didnt know what to think of the situation, hell, what even was going on!

"Obsidian, stop. There's nothing we can do yet. We need to find the others first. Rose can help her."

"But-"

"Please, Obsidian, the clocks tickin' we can't waste anymore time," If Topaz were able to see, she would've seen two crystal blue eyes staring at her, worry in their depths.

"Come on. She'll be okay. I promise." A sigh was heard, before the sound of shuffling filled the room.

"We'll have a better chance together, now let's go. "

A small sound of agreement sounded from the gem. Footsteps were heard, tapping gracefully and hesitantly (depending on the respective gem.) And then .. Something happened, Topaz wasn't quite sure. The only thing she knew was that only one pair of footsteps had raced out of the room.

After that, there was nothing but silence.

.

She remembered opening her eyes, seeing the color of the day.

Her mind was.. Clear. Not fogged.. Free. She could not believe it.

She blinked over and over, before rubbing her eyes. This wasn't an illusion.. This was.. Real?

She turned around, seeing a gem behind her. It was a pink gem, a few feet taller than her. She had curly hair, only the slightest of shades darker than her skin.

That was when it came back too her.

"Rose!"

Topaz basically leapt onto the other gem. Rose smiled, slightly patting he other gems explosive hair down. "I'm glad to see that you're back."

Topaz smiled back, amber eyes shining. "I am too."

A boom echoed throughout the ship, sending Topaz sprawling.

"What the heck was that?!"

Roses smile dropped, "Obsidian and Aquamarine stayed behind to guard.. Something must have happened!" Rose quickly turned to the other gem, but was met face to face with empty air.

Topaz whissed out of the room. Only an orange blur was seen when it came to passing gems.

Topaz's were known for their speed, after all. And this one had hers pushed to the max.

She was never going to let anyone hurt her friends again.

Ever.

Else smiled gently at the other gems haster.

"She'll be fine."

.

She remembered the fight.

She had sat there on the destroyed ground, staring at the black and orange gem in her hands. She had won. She had no idea how, but, she won.

Without a second thought, she crushed the gem. She ignored the crunching sound. She ignored the shards digging into her palm. She didn't care. This gem had caused her so much suffering and pain.

She deserved it.

She leapt up onto her feet, a happy grin on her face. "Aquamarine! Obsidian! Where are you?"

No answer

"Hello?"

"You know, I'm not exactly Aquamarine or Obsidian."

Topaz jumped at the smooth voice, it came from right behind her.

A rumbling chuckle caught in her ears, but, she didn't know where it was coming from.

She looked around cautiously. She turned around-

"Boo."

4 blue eyes stared at her, all lit up with amusement.

"Ah!"

Topaz fell back, landing on the floor once more.

She looked at the figure. 4 eyes, two arms. Sleeves coated their arms, though the shoulders remained bare. A silver chest plate with diamond engravings coated them. But stopped in the middle of the gems stomach.

Topaz shook her head, not really sure what to make of this.

She must have had a funny expression because the gem giggled once more, before starting to glow

Two forms came out of the light, both being engulfed for a moment before the light faded away.

"Topaz!"

One of the two figures raced over to Topaz. Engulfing her before she even knew who it was.

Ebony black hair tickled her chin as the other gem hugged her. Topaz smiled, embracing the other gem back.

It was Obsidian.

Her Obsidian

They stood like that for awhile before and awkward cough broke through the crowd.

"Er- uh. Could you guys do this later? Maybe get a room? If you haven't noticed, the ship could be swarmed with guards in the next moments."

Obsidian and Topaz broke away, blushing as they looked away from each other.

"Oh well, Obsidian and I are just glad Rose was able to break you out of the mind control."

Topaz crossed her arms, "How did that happen, anyway? All I remember is getting blasted and my eyes turning black.." She was confused about the entire ordeal. But, she knew that it wasn't good, whatever she did after.

Obsidian flinched, letting her hair cover her face once more.

Aquamarine sighed, "You got blasted by the mind control device Tigers eye made. You ended up fighting us and Crystal had to intervine.. Even though it was her that started this mess.."

"What?! Crystal? How could she? I-"

"No need to docuss it... Its in the past and its done." Aquamarine placed a hand on Obsidians back. As if consoling her.

Oh.. Something happened.

Topaz shook her head, "Who was the four-eyed woman?"

"That was Iolite, our fusion, no biggie." Aquamarine smirked, leaning her arm on Obsidians shoulder (she was too short to reach her head). "We totally kicked the guards' asses, though."

Obsidian smiled shyly, but kept her gaze focused on Topaz. "I guess we did. But how did your fight with Tigers eye go? Did you-?"

"I've got her right here." Topaz held out her formerly clenched palm and showed her the orange and black flecks of rock embedded into her yellow gloves.

Obsidians eye (the visible one. She never showed her second eye) widened, "You shattered her? Rose wont-"

"The clod deserved it. She killed Olivine." Topaz's gaze hardened, hatred for the shattered gem beginning to course through her body once more.

Aquamarine seemed to sense the tension building up within the gem (she was always good at doing that.. Maybe it was something all Blue Diamonds gems had..) She placed a hand on the other gems shoulder, still keeping one on Obsidians as well.

"Come on..Let's get out of this hellhole."

Topaz nodded, before turning around.

But as she started to walk out of the room, she could swear she saw obsidian smirk.

She had wished she had thought more of it.

.

She remembered the beams. Green rays of light had begun yo blast the room, sending infernos scattering towards all the gems inside.

Maybe entering the Earths atmosphere had triggered something,but the thing was... There was no escape.

"AQUAMARINE!"

The said gem screamed in agaony as she was engulfed in the green ray. It was sickening to see her form get snapped apart in mere seconds.

"No!"

Topaz reached out for her friend, frantically trying to save her from her demise. She was tugged back by the hem of her shirt.

She looks back at Obsidian, who's eye was shining sadly.

Aquamarine was gone.

More and more beams had begun to shoot from the walls, ripping the ship apart as it did so.

"We have to get out of here!"

"I don't think we can! We used the pod after you got mind controlled.."

Obsidian trailed off,before once again tugging Topaz back from a beam. Obsidian stopped, lowering her gaze.

I'm sorry, Topaz. I really am.." Topaz looked behind her, still trying to shield Obsidian from the beams.

"What do you mean? We got through this, didn't we? Well," she looked at the countless gems getting ripped apart, "we will. I know we will.."

Obsidian smiled sadly, running a hand through her ebony hair. "Ya. I guess.."

"So don't be sorry about it! We just need to get-" They paused speaking, jumping out of the way of the beams.

"Past these."

Obsidian sighed, before pushing Topaz forward. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"What? Hey- look out!"

Topaz lunged forward, aiming to push Obsidian out of the beams way. It didn't happen. Nothing happened.

The beam pushed right through Obsidian, not even touching her in the slightest.

"What the-"

Before she knew it, Obsidian was in front of her, a crude smirk on her face.

Both her eyes were showing, both narrowed from malice.

They werent the clear purple she had seen before, even with the scar that ran along her cheek.

They were red. A cold, blood red.

This wasn't the Obsidian she knew. This was

She was shoved backwards. Unprepared for the sudden intake of movement, Topaz stumbled, but managed to catch herself.

"Obsidian. why are you doing this?"

She leapt out of the way from one of the beams, her foot nearly catching onto it.

"Believe me, the "obsidian" part of me is glad to have met you, hell, even glad you love each other."Topaz could've sworn "Obsidians" eyes had a flash of purple as she said that, "But I'm not her. I never will be. Because after that day Tigers eye spoke to me," She grinned, "she was gone. I am something entirely new!"

She cackled, before pulling a device out of her pocket. All the beams aimed toward Topaz.

"I am Onyx now!"

The beams shot out of the launchers,all hitting Topaz dead on.

Topaz screamed in agony as her form was ripped apart. Her gem seemed to feel like it was shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. She shook madly, flickering in and out of her form. She didn't know what was happening. Why wasn't she cracked yet like Aquamarine was? Why wasn't she-

Something snapped inside her, and that was that. Her arm seemed to detach from her body, dissapearing in a flash of lift. Something stopped her from proofing, which only made the experience worse. Her form began to break apart into thousands of tiny pieces which, even though weren't apart of her true form any longer, burned into her, as if those shards were embedded in her gem themselves.

She looked up from her writhing position on the floor, trying to see the remnants if all around her.

All she saw was a pair of two sad purple eyes.

That was the last thing she had ever saw of her last love.

And that's how it shall remain.

Forever.

 **.**

 **A/n: I forgot about this. I found it in one of my writing notebooks.**

 **So, this kinda spoils my entire "the forgotten souls" thing, Which I have serious writers block on.**

 **This came out kinda bad. I'm not good at Topaz's POV I'm used to Aquamarines.**

 **So ya, I'm making a new serious called "The Forgotten anew" its basically the normal series while the Forgotten Souls is the prequel.**

 **I'm going to stop rambling.**

 **So uh review please! (Even though that isn't going to happen XD)**


End file.
